Abrázame fuerte
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chloé estaba abrazando con fuerza a su amigo, tratando de mantener lo mas cerca que podía a Adrien de ella, quería refugiarse en su fuente de calor, quería sentirse amada. / -Promete que no te cortaras. /Su meñique se une con el de Adrien. / -Lo prometo-Musita. [15/15] [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

Chloé cambio.

¿Para mejor? o ¿para peor?

Es incierto. Los demás se podrían decir que estaban mejor, pero ella empeoraba.

Ella no tenía catorce años, pero la edad no era una explicación para lo que estaba haciendo. Los factores de su vida influían, pero la voz de su mente le decía y sus manos lo hacían.

Todos lo notan, se percatan de que esta mas diferente. Madurez, se lo ameritan. Esta mas callada, menos egocéntrica, menos caprichosa, mas retraída.

Algo sucede. Pero a nadie le importa.

No, a Sabrina sí.

Pero Chloé no le dice lo que sucede y no tiene intención de hacerlo jamás.

—Umm—Expresa Chloé al chocar con alguien a la salida del colegio.

—Lo siento—Se disculpa Adrien, como si él fuera el causante, en eso se da cuenta que era Chloé, su amiga que hace mucho no veía. Si, la veía en su salón, pero después de las vacaciones de hace un año, ya no se le lanzaba y le hablaba.—¡Chloé! —llamó antes de que se marche por completo.

Ella seguía caminando sin oír. El rubio la tomó de la muñeca, ella reprimió un quejido que quería salir, al apretar su corte reciente y algo profundo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hace mucho que no hablamos! —Exclama— Así que...

—Estoy apurada, Adrinkis—Mirando su muñeca.

—Umm, si si claro—se rasca la nuca nervioso y la suelta—Seguramente tienes tus cosas.

Ella sonríe. Adrien piensa que es falsa.

Su mirada es cabizbaja, su corazón se hunde en su pecho y siente ella se aleja, no solo del lugar. Adrien siente de su vida, que está perdiendo una amiga de muchos años.

Mira su mano y sus ojos se expanden cuando se encuentra que sus dedos están manchados de sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(16/05/19)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloé llevaba puesto un suéter de lana de color amarillo, holgado. Al llegar al hotel, noto como la sangre traspaso la muñeca, el lugar que Adrien había tocado.

Esperaba que no se dé cuenta.

Suspira y se va a su habitación. Sin mediar palabra con el mayordomo, que hace tiempo la miraba preocupado, le había comentado la situación al Alcalde y aunque el intento hacer lo posible. Invitarla a cenas lujosas, regalos caros. Ella no aceptaba, ella quería estar casi todo el tiempo sola.

Sola para dañarse. Sola para llorar. Sola para sufrir en la soledad. Sola con abracitos, ya no lo tenía el mayordomo para situaciones que lo requería. Chloé lo necesitaba todo el tiempo así que siempre estaba con ella.

Su piel tan hermosa y cuidada, hace un año se volvió llena de cortes. Las heridas del corazón se transfirieron al cuerpo.

Una vez que se cortó lo repitió. Su piel estaba llena de arañazos, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus muñecas.

¿Duele?

Sí, pero para ella era minúsculo el dolor. Era mucho más doloroso el que por dentro sentía. Lo peor no se detenía, pero el dolor físico era bueno para suprimir el dolor que estaba en su corazón, así al menos, ella lo sentía.

…

Sangre.

Se queda sorprendido. ¿Chloé estaba lastimada? No fue algo que realiza enseguida, pero estaba preocupado por su amiga y cuando se desocupa de sus actividades extracurriculares, transformado en Chat Noir pisa la terraza y detrás del inmenso ventanal.

La ve.

Estaba en ropa interior. De inmediato, taparía sus ojos y se voltearía por pudor. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de ver.

Su piel, la que exponía al estar así. Estaba lleno de cortes, líneas rojas extendiéndose por piernas y brazos.

Se queda inmóvil, solo podía observar. Hasta que al poco tiempo se puso el pijama, apaga las luces, se mete en la cama y ya no la puede ver. Solo la escucha sollozar.

Traga saliva, sus ojos en un pánico visible. Sus pies quietos como si hubieran echado raíces, su respiración falla y quiere dar un paso adelante. Decir algo, hacer algo.

Pero no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que decir. Se lleva una mano a sus cabellos y lo lanza hacia atrás, abrumado. Da media vuelta, con una expresión destrozada.

Se va, aunque su alma rogaba que se quede. Aunque no sabía para que ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Que podía decir? Sus llantos le rompen su corazón, desintegrando cada parte dentro de él. Fue más fuerte que el cataclismo. Mucho más aniquilante.

Se destransforma cuando llegó a su hogar, se desliza contra la ventana. Se cubre los ojos como si eso evitara recordar como la vio, esos cortes por todo su cuerpo.

—Te ayudare—dictamina, se compromete—Te ayudare, Chloé.

Aprieta sus puños que están apoyados en el frío suelo. Con fuerza, la misma que tendría que tener cuando aguarde el tema con su amiga.

No sabía cómo podía ayudarla, pero la ayudaría.

La salvaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(22/05/19)**


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche Adrien seguía escuchando como eco en su mente el desgarrador y desolado llanto de su amiga. Como otras noches, Chloé se duerme en brazos de Abracitos.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico intenta buscar un momento a solas para hablar con ella, pero no lo encontraba, no se creaba. Cuando lo encuentra fue en la salida del colegio.

—¡Chloé! —llama. Ella voltea—. Tenemos que hablar —espeta.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan seria Adrinkis?—cuestiona al ver ese semblante—. Me estas asustando—añade sonriendo mimosamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿A ti que te sucede?—cuestiona. Sin dar vueltas en el asunto. No puede, en uno tan serio. Sus ojos llenos de preocupación—. Se lo que estás haciendo.

Los ojos azules oscuras se dilataron, temiendo ser descubierta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Te cortas.

La rubia queda en silencio. Alza la cabeza altiva, mientras sus manos tentativamente estiraban la manga del pulóver.

—No lo intentes ocultar—suplica tomándola del brazo y corriendo el pulóver para mostrar sus muñecas —. Ahora, vendadas—¿Porque estás haciendo esto? —Cuestiona realmente no entendiendo—. ¿Qué pasa? Si hay algo que este haciéndote sufrir, puedo ayudar... soy tu amigo—Adrien se veía lamentablemente preocupado.

Y Chloé sintió como su corazón era salvajemente golpeado.

—¿Amigo? —saboreando esa palabra en su boca. Sabía mal—. ¿¡Entonces porque no estuviste cuando más te necesitaba...!? —le reprocha. No lo olvidaba ¿Cómo podía olvidar?

No le había respondido la llamada. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, de seguro estaba ocupado. Pero, era el único que podía estar con ella y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar con alguien. No podía hablar con Sabrina, tenía fiebre ese día, pero los otros ¿Que excusan tenían? ¿Su papá? No contaba. Su mayordomo tenía su día libre.

¿Porque la abandonaron? ¿Por qué no atendiste?

Solo abracitos estuvo con ella. Solo el oso, estuvo con ella. No, quien decía que se llamaba su amigo.

—Chloé.

—No entiendes por lo que estoy pasando.

—Déjame entender. ¿Por qué haces esto?

La tomó de los hombros. Como temiendo que se vaya, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por como la miraba Adrien, esos ojos verdes que buscaban comprender, que querían ayudar.

—Soy tu amigo—dijo—. Quiero ayudarte.

"¿Chloé pasa algo? ¿Estas extraña?" Había dicho Sabrina.

"¿Que me va a pasar?" "Estoy genial" respondía ella.

"Le preocupa algo señorita"

"Deja de decir sandeces, Pierre y vuelve a tu trabajo"

"¿Sucede algo, hija?

Ella baja la cabeza. Le hace tan difícil mirar a su padre.

"Nada" contesta y se aprieta los labios, deseando estar sola.

—¿Chloé?

Ella lo empujó fuertemente, el cae para atrás. La mira confundido.

—¡No te metas! —Exclama defensiva— ¡Aléjate de mí!—grita. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo que la vea, vea todos sus cortes, vea lo dañada que estaba. Ella no estaba rota, diría, para pretender, para ocultar como a todos que de a poco lo esta alejando.

No podía revelar esa faceta, porque si lo hacía, se terminaría desarmando los fragmentos de ella que con tanto esmero había pegado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(28/05/19)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando era niña, Chloé quería atención. Lloraba, chillaba, pataleaba. Era caprichosa, demandante. Ahora solo quería estar sola, sola con su dolor. Sola con Abracitos.

Llega a su habitación, donde ya nadie dejaba entrar. Sabrina ya no la invita allí, salen afuera donde ella cree que puede fingir, en las tiendas, en las heladerías. Ya no juegan a ser héroes ¿A quién puede salvar? Si no se puede salvar a sí misma.

La cierra de un portazo, se desliza contra la puerta mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas. Recordando...

—Es nuestra hija —la voz suave de su padre, resuena en su mente.

—Yo nunca decidí tenerla, lo sabes fue un error de una noche —Es dura su voz. Y Chloé no es de piedra.

—No digas eso —pide su papá.

—No puedo llevarla a New York, sería un estorbo —replica—. No importa cuánto me lo pida. No puedo quedarme y no puedo llevarla.

—Ella quiere pasar tiempo contigo—tratando de que la haga comprender.

—Pero yo no quiero pasar tiempo con ella.

Se va cuando la conversación se hace pesada y demasiado dolorosa para poder soportar. Se fue, con las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Ellos nunca supieron que estaba escuchando.

Nadie entendía. Nadie podía entender porque ella misma no entendía.

Quería hablar, pero quería callar. Quería que se queden, pero quería que se vayan. Quería vivir, pero quería morir.

¿Cómo suprimir el dolor? Con más dolor...

No había lógica, pero para ella era la única solución.

El vidrio cortó nuevamente un pedazo de piel.

En fin, ella era un error.

**...**

Adrien, se levantó del empujón que le propicio Chloé, viendo como partía. No pudo detenerla, no pudo llamarla. Ni siquiera pudo perseguirla, al tener obligaciones que cumplir. Deseo lanzar todo e ir por su amiga, pero no lo hizo y lo lamentaba.

Solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Esperaba que no haga una locura.

Había anochecido y pidió que lo lleven hacia el hotel. Sube hasta donde quedaba la habitación y golpea la puerta.

No hay respuesta.

—¡Chloé!

No hay respuesta.

—¡CHLOÉ!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(05/06/19)**


	5. Chapter 5

Golpea con más fuerza. Iba a derribar la puerta porque no hay respuesta.

—¡CHLOÉ!

Se abre.

Los ojos de Adrien se agrandan, al ver a la muchacha con los ojos rojos, su cara empapada, las mangas de su suéter con manchado de color rojizo, no puede terminar de pronunciar su nombre, cuando la chica lo atrae hacia ella. Cuando sus brazos se enroscan alrededor de su cuello y comienza a llorar en su pecho.

La puerta se cierra levemente y ocultan lo que pasa detrás de esas cuatro paredes de la habitación. Enseguida, corresponde el abrazo, sus brazos la envuelven con fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que necesita.

—No me dejes.

Ella necesita algo cálido. Algo con vida, algo que le de calor, entre tanto frío.

(No te metas, aléjate de mí)

Absolutamente, mentiras.

(No quería atención, que no se den cuenta)

Más mentiras

Lo que más quería era que se queden. Y no la dejen.

Entretanto, los brazos del chico, la rodeaban con fuerza. La contienen mientras ella se derrumba. Chloé estaba abrazando con fuerza a su amigo, tratando de mantener lo más cerca que podía a Adrien de ella, quería refugiarse en su fuente de calor, quería sentirse amada.

Que puede ser querida.

—¿Me quieres? —entre gimoteos, pregunta. En realidad, esa pregunta no va dirigida a él, pero necesita tanto sacarla de su pecho, escuchar tanto una respuesta afirmativa.

Tiembla en sus brazos, sigue llorando.

—Claro que te quiero, Chloé —espeta con efusividad—. Eres mi amiga, ¡Somos amigos! —grita en voz alta— Siempre lo seremos.

Ella llora con más fuerza y se abraza con más fuerza a él, estaba feliz, pero a la vez un sentimiento de desasosiego la inundaba, porque recordaba una pregunta que estaba hundida en su pecho.

(¿Me quieres, mamá?)

No hay respuesta. Y teme saberla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(11/06/19)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando se calmó, Adrien pudo notar con más detalle su nueva herida, ubicada en su antebrazo.

—¿Te cortaste?

Chloé se sorprende y baja la cabeza.

—Chloé no puedes seguir haciendo esto —ella desvía la mirada, avergonzada por su reprimenda.

Nunca la habían reprendido. Estira su manga, aunque sabe que es inútil, ya la vio.

—No quiero tus sermones –objeta—. Por favor, no me lo des.

—Me preocupo—deja salir con agonía—. ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Ella vuelve a bajar la mirada. Adrien sabe que es no necesario ver sus ojos para saber cuánto estaba sufriendo, sus cortes se lo decían todo.

—¡No lo hagas! —exclama levantando su cabeza—. No se lo digas a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie, Adrinkis —suplica, también con sus ojos—. Promételo—rogó con desesperación, levantando su meñique.

—Lo prometo—y lo une—. Pero...

Ahora fue Adrien quien quería iniciar la promesa, quien extendió su meñique.

—Promete que no te cortaras—empezó, en la chica se notaba la nula disposición de prometer aquello—. Chloé—musita—. Yo estaré contigo, cuando sientas necesidad, no lo hagas, yo vendré...

—¿Vendrás?

Él asiente y lo dice con palabras. Ella esta ahí, segundos sin poder decidirse, traga saliva, pero al ver sus ojos de color verde, le da esperanza y decide creer en su amigo. Ya sabía de su situación, era el único que sabia y por ende el único que podía abrazar con esa necesidad profunda de su pecho.

Su meñique se une con el de Adrien.

—Lo prometo—Musito.

Y lo volvió abrazar.

...

No podían abrazarse para siempre. Quedarse pegados, Chloé lo sabía. Adrien tenía que irse y ella tenía -si quería abrazar a alguien- volver con su oso, que no era tan cálido como su amigo, tan confortante.

—Volveré —asegura él, antes tratando su última (esperaba) herida.

Ella le pellizca su ropa, cuando le da la espalda.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo, Chloé —él sonríe.

Y ella lo despide con una triste sonrisa. Ella se veía triste y sino fuera porque Gorila esta abajo, porque tenía toque de queda. Se quedaría toda la noche con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(17/06/19)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chloé parecía que estaba mejorando, Adrien comenzaba a creer que los cortes serian del pasado, cicatrices. La chica también lo creía, el dolor disminuía cada vez que veía a su amigo, ya podía sonreír verdaderamente con Sabrina y no sentir esa culpa de que le estaba ocultando algo.

Para ella, Adrien era como un rayo de sol, en todos sus días nublados.

Realmente le gustaba el dorado.

Le gustaba su compañía y se trataba de él, sabría que no la iba a dejar.

**...**

—Mamá estará en Paris por unos días —expresa Chloé, en medio de la cena, antes de escucharlo por los labios de su padre, que asintió—. ¿Por qué no viene a vernos, Mamá? —cuestiona, viendo la comida y jugueteando con el tenedor.

—Está muy ocupada, querida—responde su padre.

—Siempre lo está —y ya no tiene hambre.

—Sabes que haría lo que fuera para verte.

—No—murmuró.

No lo sabía. Porque no era verdad.

—Termine.

Aunque apenas había probado bocado, se fue hacia su habitación. Las palabras, la incógnita permanece en su mente.

¿Me quieres, mamá?

Las lágrimas salen sin poder evitarlo, las pesadillas vuelven y abraza al oso con fuerza. El dolor no se detiene y ve el brillo del trozo afilado del espejo, lo toma y siente el impulso de volverse a cortar.

"Promete que no te cortaras"

Recuerda la voz de su amigo y con valor arroja el trozo lejos de ella. Le manda un mensaje a Adrien: "Por favor ven" Esta en posición fetal, esperando escuchar el toqueteo.

Paso muchos minutos antes de escuchar ese sonido. Abre la puerta y lo abraza.

Lo necesitaba tanto.

—¿Que paso, Chloé? —pregunta preocupado. Esperando que responda y no se quede en silencio. No quería hostigarla con eso.

—Mi mamá va a regresar.

—Eso es increi...

Chloé le interrumpe antes de que termine, se separa un poco del abrazo, pero sin soltarlo, solo lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos.

—¿Mi mamá me querrá? —cuestiona con voz muy aguda como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Claro, es tu mama.

Los ojos de Adrien transmiten esperanza, pero con eso no puede creer.

—Que sea mi mama, no significa que me quiera.

Entonces esas palabras las deja salir como sus lágrimas.

—No digas eso—pide, sus manos presionan su espalda, doliéndola oírla sollozar—Tu mamá...

—No hablemos de eso... solo abrázame.

Suplica ella y Adrien no rechista. Solo la abraza con fuerza, hasta que se duerme y en ese momento se va.

**...**

—¿Me quieres, mamá?

Por fin deja salir la duda instalada en su pecho, desde hace tiempo. Desde que la dejó y ella la remplazo con abracitos. Ella intenta mirar sus ojos, pero están cubiertas de las gafas de sol.

—No te quiero, Chloé —espeta dura—. Nunca te quise y nunca lo hare. Fuiste no deseada, un error...

La rubia se ahoga con las lágrimas que contiene su ser.

—¿Ahora puedes irte? —cuestiona sin amabilidad—. Solo eres un estorbo.

Y hace un gesto como si fuera un indeseado.

—Mamá—ella dice—. Mamá—ella repite—. ¡Mamá!

Ella se va y en ningún momento mira hacia atrás...

—¡MAMA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(25/06/19)**


	8. Chapter 8

Despierta en la madrugada con las gotas saladas recorriendo sus mejillas, se abraza sus rodillas y llora en ellas. Al rato, toma el tarro de pastillas, vierte algunas y las traga. Últimamente tomaba pastillas contra el insomnio. Teme tanto que esa pesadilla se vuelva realidad, pero no saber la respuesta la estaba lastimando. No podía preguntárselo por teléfono. Debía estar persona, escucharla de frente.

Y ahora la tiene.

Era ahora o nunca.

Si no sabía que las pesadillas seguirían atormentándola.

"No me dejes"

Adrien no podía abrazarla para siempre.

**...**

Va en dirección a su madre, interrumpe su zona de trabajo.

—¡Chloé! —grita ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aqui? ¡No debes estar aqui!

—¿Por qué no? Soy tu hija.

—Estoy ocupada, ¡Vete, Chloé! ¿No ves que me estas estorbando? —espeta—. Necesito arreglar...

—¿Y nuestra relación? ¿No necesita arreglos?

—Chloé.

Sus ojos están cristalizados, su garganta quemaba.

—¿No me quieres, mamá?

Esa pregunta tan deseada. Por fin deja salir fuera de su boca, a su receptor.

Ella no responde. La mira detrás de las gafas de sol. Siempre detrás de ella.

—¿Es que acaso me odias, mamá?

Por la no respuesta.

Abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras se trababan en su garganta. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar aparecían y se fue mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Su silencio fue la respuesta.

**...**

Lo poco que había construido con Adrien, se había desarmado en un segundo. Se sintió desecha, destruida, caminó por las calles de Paris sin notar que los héroes luchaban con un Akuma.

Akumas, akumas, akumas.

Siempre venian por ella, siempre querían controlarla. Siempre terminaba resistiendo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

La muchacha corrió al borde de las lágrimas, una presión en su pecho y luego las lágrimas ocultaban su campo de visión, gimoteaba en cada respiración.

—Encárgate de esto, My Lady.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por el desplante, pero...

—¡Cuidado!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(01/07/2019)**


	9. Chapter 9

Escucha un gritó, su tiempo de reacción es malo, en segundos ve negro. Chat Noir está cubriendo su cara con su traje. Ella siente su abrazo protector y se rompe ante un poco de calidez, sus lágrimas son más fuertes y el héroe las escucha, más que lo que dice su Lady. Estaba ahí llorando sola, abrazándose a sí misma, así que la abrazo en mitad de la batalla. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y solo pensaba en su amiga.

—¿Está bien?—repite Ladybug mientras intenta detener el ataque de Akuma. Y ahí, Chat vuelve a la realidad.

—No del todo, la llevare a su casa... –Porque no puede dejarla sola. No puede- ¡Encárgate del Akuma, My Lady!

Exclama mientras la levanta del suelo y la abraza con más fuerza. La heroína mira anonadado su partida, parpadea, por el increíble cambio de acontecimientos.

—Parece que el gatito te abandono—menciona divertida el Akuma.

—Cállate —responde ella.

Pero, de verdad ¿No va a regresar? ¿Por qué la estaba abrazando de ese modo? ¿Por qué la llevaba a su casa?

—No era necesario—murmura, una persona ajena de lo que verdaderamente está pasando.

**...**

En todo el camino, la chica lloraba contra su pecho, sus lágrimas empapando su traje. Chat Noir la deposita en el suelo de la terraza.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta solo por cortesía, aunque sabe que no lo está.

—Sí, ya vete—limpiándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

—Chloé...

—¡Ya vete!

—No puedo dejarte sola —refuta— No así.

—Me importa un bledo tu código héroe. ¡Déjame sola! –Dice en voz alta- Solo soy un error, una inútil, un estorbo —espeta, mas lagrimas se escapa de sus ojos, gimotea— ¡Ni siquiera Paris me necesita! —exclama a los gritos en medio de todo su dolor, reflejados en sus ojos que el héroe no puede dejar de mirar— ¡Nadie me necesita!

Mientras Ladybug derrotaba el Akuma y gracias a ella, Paris volvía a la normalidad. Chloé entre gimoteos y profundamente herida en su interior, habría esperado que también cure todo el dolor que le aquejaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(05/07/2019)**


	10. Chapter 10

—No digas eso.

Ella seguía repitiendo que no era necesaria. Que era inútil. Le duele verla así, tan quebrada, tan rota.

—Chloé para, para.

No quiere escucharla, pero no va a tapar sus oídos. No se va a ir, solo va a dejar de que diga esas cosas.

—Nadie es inútil.

—¡Vete!

Él se acerca más a ella, intenta abrazarla, ella no la deja. Le empieza pegar puñetazos cuando no sirve los empujones, entre lágrimas, sus golpes no duelen más de lo que le lastima verla así.

—No te dejare.

Al escuchar las palabras del felino, supo que ni siquiera escucharlas de Adrien. Solo de su madre, pero ella nunca se las dirá.

Ella se va y se va. Y la deja una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué mi mamá no me ama?

Adrien nunca se lo había preguntado, la razón porque se cortaba. Pero siempre le hacía saber que estaba el, si quería hablar, la escucharía si sentía preparada para contar.

Era eso. Su mamá.

Debió imaginárselo, desde chicos, ella se había ido de su vida. Y Abracitos fue el reemplazo de su partida.

La abraza sin importarle su lucha, hasta que deja de resistir y se abraza con fuerza con él. Tan fuerte, tan desesperante. Chloé entierra su cara entre su pecho, Chat Noir su nariz en su cuello salado ¿Cuantas lagrimas habrá derramado?

En eso, un akuma se posa en su coleta.

Chat Noir lo nota y ve enfrente de sus ojos como se libera. Resiste y lucha contra las palabras de Hawk Moth.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta luego de desintegrar esa mariposa ya que podría buscar otra víctima.

—Hay veces que vienen las mariposas, pero resisto —comenta, su voz es apagada— No quiero ser un peón en su juego de ajedrez—espera— Y aunque quiera lastimar a los demás. Lo que más quiero...

Chat Noir la veía sorprendido, esperando que finalice su oración.

—Es lastimarme a mí misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(13/07/2019)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chat Noir no la había dejado en ningún momento, a pesar de que ella quería que se vaya. Se queda con ella hasta que se durmió. Su cara estaba mojada, le acaricia sus cabellos. Y no suelta su mano, aun si se estaba destransformando.

**...**

Chloé se levanta a la mañana. El héroe había desaparecido horas antes, ella se va directo al baño, tratando de que el agua borre sus lágrimas. Al salir se fue a desayunar con su papá, lo que nunca se espero es que su mamá estaría ahí.

—Hija, yo...

—Pensé que éramos los dos solos—dirigiéndose a su padre—Como siempre.

—Sobre tu pregunta –inicia— Si yo te quería…

—¡No digas nada! —Grita sintiendo que volvería a llorar— ¡Ya lo sé! –Sus dientes estaban apretados, sus puños por igual— ¡No me quieres!

—¡Chloé no es…

Vuelve a interrumpirla.

—Escuche hace tiempo que fui un error, que no fui deseada y todo el tiempo soy un estorbo.

—De seguro escuchaste mal, hija—su padre intentaba arreglar.

—¡LO ESCUCHE! ¡NO TRATES DE DESMENTIRLOS! ¡NO LO HAGAS, PAPI!

Se aleja de allí. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, gimoteaba, jadeaba, su espalda erguida contra la puerta, sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándose a Abracitos.

—Chloé

Era la voz de su madre, detrás de la puerta.

—¡No te quiero ver! ¡No te quiero oír! ¡Vete como siempre lo has hecho! Siempre es el trabajo, siempre es más importante que yo. Mucho más querido que yo.

—¡Ya basta con tus berrinches! —exclama su mujer, no aguantando sus lloriqueos.

—¡No actúes como mi madre cuando nunca estuviste!

**...**

Ese día no fue a la escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(19/07/2019)**


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien la visito ni bien se desocupo. Golpea su puerta.

—¡Vete! —grita detrás de ella. A quien quiera que sea.

—No me iré, seguiré golpeando hasta que me abras –Mientras seguía realizando aquella acción.

—¡Quiero que te vayas! –exclamó ella, sin importarle si era su amigo.

—Dímelo en la cara si en verdad quieres eso –replicó él. Entretanto no paraba de golpear la puerta, quien para Chloé era un irritante sonido.

Así que ella abrió la puerta, momentos después.

—Me comento tu mayordomo que no comiste —explica al ver como Chloé ve la bandeja en sus manos, mientras el chico se adentra un poco a su habitación.

—Déjame sola —espeta y de un manotazo la bandeja que carga se estrella contra el suelo, con todos los alimentos traídos—. ¡Vete! –su voz suena herida. Adrien lo nota.

—Chloé, pensé que...

En fin, anteriormente ella parecía que lo necesitaba, suplicando que se quede con ella y ahora simplemente lo estaba echando.

Sus ojos son fríos.

—¡Vete! —Sus ojos son firmes como dolidos—. ¡VETE!

Grita.

—No quiero tu ayuda –sus mirada es penetrante como dolida.

—Dijiste que no te dejara ¿Por qué me estas echando? –preguntó confuso mientras Chloé lo empujaba hacia afuera.

De la habitación y también al parecer de su vida.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

No lo sabía. No se entendía ella misma.

Era tan bipolar.

Aunque quería estar con él. Quería que se vaya. Aunque quería que la abracen toda la noche. El tener ese pensamiento era doloroso.

Y segundos después, volvía a llorar acurrucada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, recientemente cerrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(25/07/2019)**


	13. Chapter 13

Luego la ventana es toqueteada. Chloé no pensaba abrirle, pero estaba abierta y el gatito entra.

—Solo quería saber si estás bien –empieza, dando pasos a donde está, ella acurrucada, sus leves temblores producidos por el llanto incesante—. Estoy preocupado y lo que me dijiste ayer...

Chloé levanta la cabeza rápidamente, luego de que con fuerza reprimiera todas las lágrimas que aun querían salir.

—¿Qué piensas? –comienza en tono tajante—. Porque llore en tus brazos ¿Necesito tu lastima? —cuestiona con enojo—. No necesito que un héroe me salve.

—Solo creí que si necesitabas con quien hablar –Sus ojos están llenos de preocupación por su amiga—. Puedo escucharte.

—No necesito ninguna clase de psicólogo –escupe esas palabras—. Si hubiera querido hubiera pagado uno.

—Bueno, yo soy gratis —Trata de bromear, aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento. Pero si podía sacar una sonrisa en ese rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Vete, gato de pacotilla —dictamina—. No quiero a nadie. No necesito a nadie.

—Si eso es cierto –comienza—. ¿Entonces porque pareces que vas a volver a llorar? –él notaba sus ojos cristalizados, el dolor en sus pupilas, hasta la voz quebrada que intentaba ocultar al usar un tono desagradable en cada palabra dicha.

—No, no estoy —deniega.

Sin embargo, como la miraba Chat Noir, le provocaba que las lágrimas salgan.

No.

Y llora, las lágrimas salen sin su consentimiento. Las palmas la cubren.

Se rompe, deja salir todo lo que le aquejaba.

—Yo quería su aceptación, quería que me ame –dice entre gimoteos—. Siempre lo busque, desde que era niña y se fue y me dejo.

Chat Noir sabía que hablaba de su madre.

—Para ella siempre fui un estorbo, un error, una inútil. Yo solo quería su aprobación, ser amada –confiesa— No importa cuánto intente parecerme a ella, eso no cambia el hecho de que me odia.

—Eso...

—¡Me lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo! –descubriendo su cara.

No lo había hecho en realidad. Pero sin palabras, en silencio, con su desdén, para Chloé fue lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(31/07/2019)**


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien intentaba acercarse a ella, no deja de intentarlo. Sin embargo, Chloé siempre lo echa, Sabrina corre el mismo destino. No contesta a las llamadas, no responde a sus cientos de mensajes y ya no va a la escuela.

"Vete" Siempre le dice. A pesar de que quería que se quede, a quien sea. Mientras se aferra a Abracitos quien ahora es su única compañía.

"No te dejare" Él espeta.

"Vete" Repite. Dejándolo ir, antes de que algún día, él sea que la deje para siempre.

Prefiere dejar antes de que la dejen. Es menos doloroso y no soportaría otro abandono. Así que deja a todos, rompiendo el corazón de Sabrina, de Adrien y el propio suyo. Hasta el del mayordomo y su padre que algunas veces golpea su puerta esperando que la abra. Su madre se había marchado, ella lo esperaba, aunque en el fondo esperaba que se quede y siga insistiendo, mostrando preocupación y sobre todo amor por ella.

"Ya no quiero que seamos amigos" Aun no se atreve a decir esas palabras, aunque indirectamente sus acciones quieren decir eso.

...

Como Chat Noir es lo mismo, con él es más accesible y no solo porque le había desintegrado una ventana. Porque era un desconocido y a veces, hablar con alguien que no conozcas es mejor.

—Una razón para irse es no encontrar una razón para quedarse.

Susurra, los ojos verdes del héroe la miran sin ocultar su asombro.

—Ya no la encuentro.

—Yo puedo ser tu razón —dijo—. Podrías usarme como la razón.

Desesperadas son las palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de mí? –levanta la mirada y sonríe soberbiamente.

—No, yo no... –intenta formular palabra.

—Podrías haber mentido –dice Chloé cuando nota su desesperado intento de rechazarla amablemente.

—Eso no haría ningún bien –contestó sinceramente. Y ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al ver sus ojos.

—Sí, dicen que la mentira mata, pero –vuelve a realizar contacto visual—. ¿Por qué la verdad lo está haciendo en su lugar?

Sus ojos son cada vez más tristes, mas lúgubre. Y Chat Noir teme no poder salvarla, solo está la promesa que Chloé sigue manteniendo en pie.

Ella no rompe promesas, pero está rompiendo su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(06/08/19)**


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien/Chat Noir no sabe qué hacer. Chloé no se corta, pero casi no come y llora todo el día. Sabrina intenta entrar a su vida, pero como Adrien es alejado de ella.

Necesita ayuda.

Verdadera ayuda. Ella no quiere.

Dice que va comer, que va a mejorar.

Su amigo le cree. Con el tiempo Chloé parece que está mejor y empieza a creer que todo va a mejorar.

**...**

—Pensé en utilizar el Miraculous de la abeja —comenta un dia, Chat Noir a su Lady mientras se rasca la nuca la cabeza—. Dárselo a Chloé.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta. — Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿Es por qué estas saliendo con ella?

—¿Saliendo? —pronuncia en verdadera sorpresa.

—Te he visto pasar por su hotel varias veces —espeta.

—Eso fue porque Chloé no la está pasando bien últimamente —le explica—. No estés celosa, My Lady no es así—le guiño un ojo—Tu eres la única para mí —hizo un pausa—Tener el Miraculous creo que podría hacerle bien.

—Es peligroso y lo sabes —replica.

—Lo cuidare. La cuidare —dice— ¿Confías en mí?

—Claro que sí, gatito —suspira al ver esa expresión en su rostro— Bien, bien te lo traeré.

No le gustaba verlo con esa mirada de preocupación.

Y se lo dio para que se lo entregue. Él se fue directo para dárselo, una sonrisa adornando su cara al imaginarse la cara que pondría. Aterrizo en la terraza y la llamó.

—¿Chloé? —preguntó acercándose hacia su habitación—¡Chloé!—gritó soltando la cajita y corriendo hacia ella, al divisarla—¡CHLOÉ!

**...**

¿Cuánto más me vas a abrazar? ¿Cuantos abrazos necesito para estar bien?

Porque no siempre estará con ella, porque cada día que pasaba necesitaba un abrazo cada vez más fuerte. Porque solo quería acabar con el dolor.

No se cortó.

Tomó pastillas para dormir. Todo el contenido del tarro.

**...**

Chloé no estaba sola, Sabrina levanta la cabeza de su cuerpo, ve sus lágrimas esparcidas por su cara, la misma quien encontró a su amiga en ese estado, hace solo unos momentos.

Chat Noir ve el frasco, ve lo fría que luce. Se acerca temiendo lo peor. "No, no, no" repite su cabeza. La chica rompe en llanto, sus palmas cubren su cara ya mojada.

La respiración es acelerada mientras la zarandea. Tenía que despertar, tenía que despertar.

No respiraba. No respiraba.

—Chloé, la llama—sus ojos se cristalizan y no tardan en derramar lágrimas en su cuerpo que no responde—No, no me dejes. Prometí que no te dejaría, lo prometí... ¿Por qué me estas dejando? ¿Por qué?

Llama a su Lady. La llama por el intercomunicador del bastón.

—¿Estas bien?

Pregunta al verlo de ese modo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ven, por favor, ven ¡Rápido, rápido!

Sus manos tiemblan y dejan caer el bastón que se cierra. Ella llega y se lleva su mano en su boca por el horror, ve a su compañero abrazar y mecer a Chloé que parece en un letargo sueño. Ve las pastillas y entiende la situación.

No eran las cosas superfluas que estaba pensando. Había algo más profundo y nunca lo vio.

—Repáralo, repáralo —grita Chat Noir—Repáralo, por favor My Lady. ¡REPARALO! ¡TE LO RUEGO!

Sabrina no puede hablar. Llora entre quejidos, suplicas, gimoteos.

Ladybug lo intenta, pero el Lucky Charm, no era tan milagroso.

No se podía. Era mucho antes del Akuma. Mucho antes.

Se queda paralizada viendo la situación, no sabe qué hacer. Escucha el estruendo provocado por el Akuma y tiene que irse y se va porque no sirve nada que se quede. Se va, viendo como la ambulancia llega llamada por Sabrina.

—Perdón, perdón...lo siento tanto—musita, repetidas veces. Besa su frente con cariño, como si pudiera desearle buenas noches, borrar su ceño fruncido.

Los dos abrazan su cuerpo inerte, sin dejar de llorar. Piden disculpas.

Por no estar con ella, por no haberla ayudado más, por no quedarse, por no abrazarla más fuertemente. No había podido salvarla, no había hecho un buen trabajo, no fue un héroe. No para París sino para ella.

Sabrina se sentía de la misma manera por alejarse, aun cuando decía palabras hirientes, tenía que haber persistido. Lo lamentaba tanto por no estar ahí con ella, por soportar el dolor con ella. Por intentar aliviarla, ayudarla.

Chloé no los culpaba. No había necesidad de pedir disculpas, porque para ella Adrien y Sabrina.

Son sus grandes amigos.

Inclusive hasta el final de su vida, lo son.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Fin]**


End file.
